Los Olores del Amor
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Los olores traen recuerdos gratos y no tan gratos pero James S. Potter que le gusta una chica, tendra tres olores que lo haran pensar en ella cada vez que se le presenten. Descubre esos tres olores y momentos donde él se enamorara.
1. Cambiando de perspectiva en una noche

**Aclaro: Los personajes y elementos en este fic no me pertenecen, solo un personaje, sino que la dueña es cierta inglesa que todos amamos y que se llama JKR. Además e****ste fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".**

**Capítulo 1: Cambiando de perspectiva en una noche**

_Ajo…_nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que el aroma del ajo podría ser sexy o romántico o incluso que te haga recordar a esa persona amada. Todos menos yo.

Todo comenzó en Hogwarts, era media noche y yo decidí ir por un bocadillo nocturno, de pronto un olor fuerte a ajo llego a mi nariz y fue cuando la vi, Halley Walter una chica de mi clase de pociones.

Ella estaba sonriendo y hablando con los elfos domésticos que tía Hermione había luchado por mejor las leyes y así abolir su esclavitud. Ahora ellos son trabajadores con pago y permanente vivienda en la escuela.

Me le quede viendo como un bobo por aproximadamente unos cuatro minutos, cosa que mi madre me hubiera reprendido pues siempre decía que era de mala educación quedarse viendo a las personas por mucho tiempo, hasta que ella se volteó a verme y su sonría se hizo más amable.

-James Sirius Potter, ¿planeando alguna travesura?- dijo ella con la misma sonrisa.

Yo volví en sí y negué con una sonrisa pícara- no para nada pero si planeo algo luego te cuento- ella soltó una risita y yo añadí- de hecho vine por algo de comer, muero de hambre.

Ella sonrio y me lanzó un pedazo de pastel de calabaza. Esa noche hablamos hasta que terminamos nuestros pedazos, luego de eso volvimos a nuestras habitaciones quedando en continuar la conversación luego.

Cuando entre en mi cuarto me acosté pensando que el ajo siempre me la recordaría a ella y a esta noche y con ese pensamiento me acosté a dormir.

**ooOooOoo**

**Espero les haya gustado este fic, aún faltan otros dos capítulos con otros dos olores asi que nos estamos leyendo.**


	2. Beso con olor a pino

**Aclaro: Los personajes y elementos en este fic no me pertenecen, solo un personaje, sino que la dueña es cierta inglesa que todos amamos y que se llama JKR. Además e****ste fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".**

**Capítulo 2: Beso con olor a pino**

Navidad. Mi segundo olor favorito, o mejor dicho, el olor del pino navideño.

Ha pasado un año desde que la conocí en la cocina y desde ese día nos volvimos amigos, es más ella ahora forma parte de los merodeadores 2.0, con la molesta de Fred II y Frank Longbottom.

Hemos hecho bromas a diestra y siniestra desde ese día, sobre todo a las serpientes; pero lo que les contaba… navidad.

Todo comenzó cuando la directora Minerva nos indicó que este año habría una fiesta de navidad para los estudiantes. Así que yo decidí invitarla.

La fiesta será en el gran comedor y en traje de gala además será en 20 de diciembre.

Unos días antes me arme de valor y luego de la cena me acerque donde ella estaba y me senté a su lado- hmmm Halley ¿puedo preguntar algo?

-Ya estas preguntando algo- dijo ella con una sonrisita de burla.

Yo solo rodé los ojos y continúe- es en serio.

Ella me ve serio y su sonrisa desaparece- ok pregunta.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y digo- bueno… yo quería saber si tu… ¿quieresiralbaileconmigo?- lo dice tan rápido como pude viendo al suelo y rojo como un tomate… diablos con estos genes Weasley.

-¿Qué?- me pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

Tomo otra vez aire y le repito- ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?- ella asintió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y yo solo pude sonreír. Creo que ese día sonreí más que cuando me regalaron la Pegasus 3000 para mi cumpleaños. Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo de allí.

Luego de eso el resto de los días me dedique a rechazar invitaciones pues me había vuelto muy popular con las chicas.

El día del baile use una túnica color escarlata, con una camisa blanca, corbata y pantalón negros. Cuando estaba esperando por ella en la sala común y conversando con mis amigos la veo bajar con un vestido del mismo color de la túnica y casi se me para el corazón. Su largo cabello castaño resaltaba con ese vestido igual que su piel blanca. Lleva puestos unos tacones y cuando llego a mi lado pude ver que con ellos puestos alcanzaba mi altura.

Me sonrió algo sonrojada, supuse que era por mis ojos haciéndole un escaneo desde la punta del cabello hasta la de los pies. Le di una sonrisa y cuando voltee a ver a mis amigos, Fred estaba con la boca abierta al igual que Frank, me dieron celos al verlos comerse a mi cita con los ojos, carraspee y les dije- Chicos, dejen de verla así, ustedes tienen su propia cita para el baile.

Ellos asintieron y volvieron a la realidad- Lo siento James pero es que jamás vi a Halley como una chica hasta hoy- ella y yo rodamos los ojos y Frank le dio un golpe en el brazo a mi primo.

-Lo que digas Freddy, nos vemos abajo- ellos asintieron y me fui de allí con ella tomando mi brazo. En lo que comenzamos a bajar las escaleras tome el valor de decirle- te ves hermosa esta noche- ella se volvió a sonrojar.

-Tú también te ves muy guapo esta noche James- ella me sonrió y esta vez fue mi turno de sonrojarme.

Cuando llegamos al gran comedor, me llego el olor a pinos, pues la directora como siempre puso un enorme pino en medio del gran comedor y pequeños alrededor del comedor. Cuando llegamos a la puerta vi que sobre ella había aparecido un muérdago y sonreí. La vi y le susurre- Mira muérdago- ella vio hacia arriba de nosotros y se puso más roja que mi tío Ron cuando cuentan algo vergonzoso sobre él.

Me le acerque y le di un suave beso en los labios y lo mejor ella me lo devolvió. Fueron tres segundos pero para mí fueron tres horas. Al finalizar le sonreí y ambos entramos a la fiesta que duro hasta bien entrada la noche.

Esa fiesta fue genial y divertida pero lo que más recordare será ese beso que nos dimos acompañado del aroma de los pinos del gran comedor.

**ooOooOoo**

**Ese capítulo/one shot lo había pensado diferentes pero salió fue esto que ahora leen. Espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
